Stage Fright
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: Eliana  Liz/Ariana  fluffy goodness


**A/N: I went to Ariana's concert in Hershey and the hotel she was in was right next to the stage. There was a window that she kept looking out of and the first time she saw the crowd her eyes got really wide. Here's my idea of what happened after she looked out of the window.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ariana and Liz but I would love to meet them and maybe play a little Just Dance 3 :D**

**I made this for Lovatic1966 :) GO READ HER STORIES!**

**XOXO**

Ariana looked out of the window with wide eyes. The crowd seemed to go on forever. She took a big gulp. Her heart rate started to speed up and her breaths became shorter. She ran to her mom.

"Mommy, I can't do it!" Her eyes began to tear up.

"Ariana calm down before you make yourself faint. Everything is going to be ok." Her mom assuaged.

"No, it's not! My throat is killing me so I can't even sing that well and what if the music cuts off or something!"

"Even if it does, just keep going."

"I just want to…" Ariana cried harder.

Her mom knew exactly what she wanted. "You want to talk to Liz."

Ariana nodded vigorously so her mom dialed Liz's number on her phone.

"Hello?" A voice came through the speaker.

"Lizzy?" Ariana said through her tears. Her mom pointed to a corner of the room where Ariana could talk to Liz without being disturbed.

"Hey baby." Ariana could hear the smile in Liz's voice.

"I miss you so much." Ariana's voice cracked as more tears slid down her cheeks.

"I miss you too Ari, now what's wrong?" Liz said with concern.

"There's a really big crowd out there and I'm so scared that I'm going to mess up."

"You'll do fine babe, you always do."

"But I'm sick and…"

"That's never stopped you before." Liz cut her off.

"Ugh! You're the one that got me sick in the first place!" Ariana pouted.

"I told you not to kiss me, but I guess you just can't resist my luscious lips."

"Shut up." Ariana's cheeks almost matched her hair.

Liz giggled. "Remember the first time that you sang 'Put Your Hearts Up' for me.

Ariana smiled at the memory. "Yeah, you looked like you were so proud of me."

"I am proud of you, and so are all those people out there."

"I'm still scared though."

"How about this? If you go out there and do your best then I'll give you a really special treat when you get back to LA."

"What do you mean by 'special'?"

"Let's just say that it involves…"

Liz continued talking and Ari's eyes grew wider as Liz's smirk grew larger. Ariana looked around the room to make sure that no one was paying attention to her.

"You're going to do what to my _what_!" Ariana whisper-screamed into the phone.

"I'm going to lick all the way up and then I'm…"

Ariana let out a little moan as Liz finished her sentence. She was already a little sexually frustrated and Liz wasn't helping.

"I have a little problem that I need you to take care of." Ariana hinted.

"Now? Aren't you in a room full of people?"

"Not now, I meant later...in my hotel room."

"Oh!" Liz smirked. "So we're doing the phone sex thing again."

"Don't say it out loud!" Ariana scolded as she turned her face toward the corner in order to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Why? Does it make my baby girl blush?" Liz cooed.

"Yes." Ariana grumbled under her breath.

Liz giggled. "Just call me when you're ready to get busy. I'll talk to you later babe."

"No wait! Please don't hang up yet, we barely got to talk!" Ariana whined.

"I'll talk to you later. Just remember that I love you and I'm so proud of you. Now get on that stage before I come through the phone and force you."

"Ok, ok...and Lizzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for making me feel better. You always know what to say. I love and miss you like an unbelievable amount. I can't wait to see you again." Tears filled Ariana's eyes again, but this time they were happy tears. She knew that she would see Liz soon and be able to see her gorgeous smile and loving eyes.

**XOXO**

Ariana walked off the plane with her mom and her little carry-on bag. She searched the airport for the one person that she was dying to see. It was a difficult task but eventually the two girls locked eyes in the crowded room. Ariana dropped her bag and ran toward Liz. They embraced each other in an immensely tight hug. Ariana cried softly into Liz's shoulder. She stood on her toes to give Liz a simple kiss that spoke volumes. When they pulled away from each other, Liz wiped Ariana's tears and kissed her forehead gently. Ariana nuzzled her nose with Liz's and sighed contentedly. She inhaled Liz's sweet scent and smiled.

"So when do I get my special treat?" Ariana asked.

"Tonight." Liz smirked. "And this time we don't have to do it over the phone."

"Liz!" Ariana smacked Liz's arm.

"Oww! I didn't even say the word sex!"

_**The End**_

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it**


End file.
